


brandy

by I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies



Series: learn to live [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Past Abuse, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Red get drunk while Blueberry's away and talk about shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	brandy

**Author's Note:**

> bet you thought you'd seen the last of this series  
> you wish motherfuckers

Blueberry was at Alphys’s. Gaster had already gone to bed. Red and Papyrus sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of brandy to share between them. It was already opened.

“He’s gonna kill us if he finds out,” Red murmured, wiping his mouth, still burning from the shot. “Fuck, this stuff is hot.”

“He won’t find out unless you tell him. We’ll throw the bottle out when we’re done, man. He’d rather us do it here than at Muffet’s, anyways.”

“Where’d you even get this shit?” 

“Grillby. The guy drives a hard bargain, but hell if it isn’t worth it.”

Red snickered. Papyrus had already downed two shots and it was pretty evident that the guy knew his way around a bottle of alcohol.

“So what’s the plan? Just get wasted and have a fun time, or…?”

Papyrus shrugged. “Didn’t really think about it.”

 

Papyrus was on his seventh shot, and his measurements were becoming more and more liberal. Red just took swigs out of the bottle.

“It’s pretty funny, my Papyrus fuckin’ hated alcohol.”

“Fuck that guy. I wish he was here so I could beat the shit outta ‘em and spit in his eyesockets.”

Red laughed. “Jesus Christ, dude.”

“I only met ‘em once for like three minutes but I fucking hate him so much. Sometimes I think about him and I just get so pissed off. Like… fuck. Fuck that guy so hard. Not in a good way either, like fuck him up, snap his neck and piss on him.”

Red continued to laugh as Papyrus went on, fueled by the reaction.

“He had no fuckin’ right to do that shit to you- no fuckin’ right. I get so angry thinkin’ about it. Fuck. What a piece of shit.”

“Yeah,” Red agreed, but then his smile faltered and he looked down at his empty shot glass. “He wasn’t always like that… heh. When he was lil’ he called me bro and said he’d get real tough, just to protect me.”

Papyrus didn’t say anything.

“Then he grew up and realized I was a worthless piece of shit and he kind of treated me like garbage. I prob’ly deserved it, though. He’d work his ass off training while I sat at home and chipped and didn’t do shit. I’d be bitter bout getting stuck with such a worthless dickprince as a brother, too.”

“Shut the fuck up, Red,” Papyrus said into his glass before he took another shot. “It ain’t your fault he was a goddamn demon. My bro hated me, too, but he didn’t turn into a bitter asshole about it.”

“What? Blueberry? He fucking loves you.”

“He does now, sure,” Papyrus sighed. “When I was a teenager I used to do all kinds of fucked up stuff. I drank and smoked and got into all sorts of fucking trouble. Sans is two years younger but he still had to be the bigger person and make sure I didn’t go and get myself killed being a stupid kid all the time.”

“Heh… I guess so. But you’re a good person ‘n shit. Like, I bet ya still cared about him even if you dicked around. I wasn’t like that. I was too busy hatin’ myself.”

Papyrus was quiet for a second. He seemed ready to pour himself another drink, but then he let out an exaggerated sigh and he stumbled over to the chair that sat beside Red.

“You wanna see?” Papyrus slurred.

“What?”

“I used to chip, too,” Papyrus said, and he pulled up the leg of his cargo shorts to expose his right femur. The marks weren’t very deep, and they were long healed, but there was a hell of a lot of them.

Red looked at them for a moment before Papyrus pulled his shorts back down. 

“You’re not the only one, man… it gets better.”

Red stared up at the bigger monster for a second before the alcohol in his body told him to take off his hoodie.

He did so. He could tell that Papyrus tried not to react, but his eyes widened and he stiffened.

“Oh… fuck, Red…”

His ribs were marred with wounds. None were left unscathed, some marks deep, some long, and some half-healed. His arms were hardly any better.

“Some of them are from my bro, but…” Red looked away. “Most of them… aren’t. It was always easier, y’know.”

Red wasn’t prepared for the arms that wrapped around him, or for how tight the hug he was pulled into was. Papyrus was holding him like he’d float away if he didn’t.

“I’m so fuckin’ sorry, Red,” he breathed.

“It ain’t your fault…”

Papyrus hugged him tighter, protectively, almost. Red returned the gesture as best as he could. He noticed Papyrus was shaking just a little after he would’ve if he was sober.

“Aw, man-”

“No, no, I’m okay, sorry,” Papyrus said, and he laughed, but Red still pulled away from the embrace. Papyrus helped him back into his hoodie, hands clumsy from being so drunk.

“Has it gotten better?” Papyrus asked, wiping the tears from his face. 

“Yeah.”

“You wanna promise me something?”

Red stared at the bigger monster.

“Next time you wanna do it, come and talk to me, okay? Just… fuck, man. I’m always here for ya.”

“I’ll try,” Red said softly. 

“Good. Thank you, dude, I know how hard it is… to open up, let people in, y’know? I used to hide it from my bro, and I thought I was bein’ a good brother and shit, but it just got worse until he found out. We’re both here for ya.”

Red opened his mouth to respond, but he didn’t have anything to say. He swallowed and nodded.

Papyrus stared at him. His face was so warm and inviting, it made Red feel… nice. Nicer than he already was, which was saying something, because he was pretty fucking drunk.

He moved forward and hugged Papyrus again, pressing himself close to the other monster. 

“I… I, uhm… I love you,” Red stammered as he hid his face in the folds of Pap’s hoodie. “Is that a thing I can say? I don’t know shit about all this touchy-feely stuff, I just… yeah…”

Papyrus laughed. He put his hand on the back of Red’s skull.

“Yeah, dude, that’s definitely a thing you can say. I love you, too.”

Red smiled despite himself. They were so fucking drunk.

  
  


Sans came home the next morning and found the two monsters sleeping soundly on the couch together, Red sprawled across Papy’s lap and snoring loudly. Papyrus had a hand on the other skeleton’s shoulder.

They forgot to throw away the bottle of brandy. Sans was tempted to scold them, but then he saw the idle smile on Red’s face and how peaceful his brother looked.

He threw the bottle out and pretended it had never been there at all.


End file.
